


Love Squares and Letters

by divine_fanfics



Series: love square and triangle [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_fanfics/pseuds/divine_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of love letters from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Squares and Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma heart Hinata heart Kageyama heart Kuroo heart Kenma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They realize they like each other and start to send love letters.

Hinata

Hi.I'm Shouyou Hinata. I'm 15 and I learn at Karasuno high school. Earlier this morning the volleyball club adviser, Mr. Takeda, scheduled a practice match against Nekoma high.I was so excited to do one of those killer quick attacks with Kageyama.I just love to play volleyball with him! Like what Dateko's coach said, that no one can hit Kageyama's tosses perfectly except for me. I think Kageyama and I make an unstoppable team. Or maybe I just love him.Wait.love him? I'm in love with the always angry Kageyama? No. It will never be possible, can it? I wrote him a letter.

Dear Kageyama,

Hi.how are you? Well,I know you ARE always angry. But I have a confession to make to you; I think I uh, love you. Sorry.I know you won't have the brain to read this, which I probably Won't send anyway.

Sorry again!  
Love,  
Hinata

I stared at the letter in my hand. I put it in my desk drawer for safe keeping.

Kageyama

My name is Tobio Kageyama.I'm a first year at Karasuno high school. Earlier this morning Mr.Takeda scheduled a practice match against Nekoma high school. I really like battling against Nekoma. Aside from it was Nekoma and Karasuno destined too have the war at the trash dump,I get to see Kuroo, the captain of the Nekoma team. His bedhead was quite cute, actually, and I may have a teeny crush on him too, even if I'm a boy. I wrote him a letter.

Dear Kuroo,  
Hi. It's me, Kageyama, from the Karasuno team. You may not know it, but I like you. When I first met you,I thought your bedhead was outrageous. But now,I think it is beautiful.

I really like you.  
Love,  
Kageyama

I read the letter in my hand over and over again. I felt what I wrote was stupid, so I just put it in one of my extra folders that I haven't used in a long time. I labeled the folder"love letters to Kuroo".

Kuroo

I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of the Nekoma team. Earlier this morning, coach Nekomata agreed to have a practice match against Karasuno. Another practice match against Karasuno. Time to use Kenma's skills to take Karasuno down. But sadly, and also for the first time, Karasuno won the match. That was because Lev was benched after he sprained his ankle. But he cheered on Yaku the whole time. I really want Kenma and I to be like Lev and Yaku, only that Kenma won't answer my calls.I really like him, the so-called pudding head.I really do. In fact, I'm going to write him a love letter.

Dear Kenma,  
Hi, Kuroo here. How are you doing, pudding head? Haha, just kidding. I just wanted you to know that I really love you, if you want to know.  
Love,  
Kuroo

I started to doubt myself if I should send the letter or not. I then decided not to send the letter. I sandwiched it between two pages of my diary if I do decide to send it. But for the meantime, it stays there.

Kenma

I'm Kozume Kenma. A second year student at Nekoma high. I'm the setter, and Karasuno and Nekoma had a scheduled practice match at Karasuno. Other than that,I got to see Shouyou, a first year at Karasuno who I met during another practice match. Shouyou was really friendly when I first met him. And I wanted too tell him that I really like him, but he already ran up to his teammate, Tsukishima, to say something to him. I'm deciding too write him a letter and send it to him since he lives in ,Miyagi and I live here in Tokyo.

Dear Hinata,  
Hey. It's me, Kenma. I'm the Nekoma setter. The one you met at our first practice match. Tho be honest,I actually kind of like you.. You are pretty noisy, but I kinda feel comfortable around you. I hope that's okay with you, and,, can I ask you out on a like a date? I know this store that sells apple pies, but I'll let you choose the restaurant.

Hope you agree to go out with me!  
Love,  
Kenma  
I thought about what I wrote for a moment. Too flattering.But for the meantime, I put it in my storage box for later.


End file.
